Sweet Dreams
by CCroquette
Summary: Gakuen AU. Finland and Sweden take a nap together. Fluff.


De-anoning from the kink meme.

* * *

><p>"So then, in 1554, the…" Tino looked over at Berwald, who was sprawled next to him on the student lounge's only not-entirely-worn-out couch. "Are you still listening?"<p>

"Mm."

"Hmm." Berwald's eyes were closed, his History book resting face-down on his stomach. His long legs were propped up on the coffee table in front of them, and his arms were folded loosely over his chest. Yes, definitely a 'listening' posture. Tino poked him in the side. "Doesn't look like it."

Berwald batted his hand away, eyes still closed. "'M list'nin'."

He tried not to blush at the contact - Berwald's hand was warm - and looked back down at his notes. "Right, well… in 1554, the Portuguese founded Sao Paulo, which would later be…ack!"

Berwald's head had dropped down onto Tino's shoulder. "Uh, Berwald?"

"Mm?"

He didn't seem to have noticed that his head wasn't resting on the edge of the sofa. Tino saw no reason to enlighten him. Indeed, he seemed quite comfortable.

"The exam's tomorrow. Are you sure you're going to be ready?"

"Yeah. 'M jus' a li'l tired. Had 'rly football practice t'day." Having said his piece, Berwald snuggled more deeply into the couch.

Clearly, Tino concluded, he was so tired he didn't even realize what he was doing anymore, with his head leaning on Tino's shoulder and his face relaxed and his uniform all rumpled and his glasses just slightly askew...

All right, so he looked cute like that. Berwald shifted a little, brow furrowing, and his left arm drifted over to just brush against Tino's leg.

All right, so he looked really cute. And Tino kind of wanted him to stay like this. It was nice, and comfortable, and warm and really kind of soothing…

Tino frowned. He did look cute, but if he stayed sleeping that way he'd be aching terribly when he woke up, and probably wouldn't be able to concentrate too well on the exam. That was no good.

But it was rather nice sitting here like this, even though it was beginning to make Tino feel sleepy as well. He stifled a yawn, and considered his options.

Well, if Berwald was this sleepy and Tino said something embarrassing, he probably wouldn't remember the conversation very clearly later, right? And it never hurt to try, did it? Nothing ventured, nothing gained. Tino gathered his nerves and took a deep breath. "Berwald?"

"Mph."

He reached over and shook him a little. "Berwald!"

Berwald jumped. "What?" He sat up, blinking owlishly, and Tino tried not to show his disappointment at the fact that his shoulder was now minus one occupant.

"Um," all right, he just had to keep calm, "I'm getting sleepy too, and this couch isn't very comfortable. Maybe…" Okay, it wasn't that weird of an idea, and there was nothing wrong with asking anyway, and all right, maybe he wondered what it would be like to cuddle up against Berwald and fall asleep with those strong arms wrapped around him, but he needed to stop thinking about it or he'd lose the nerve to ask. He hoped he wasn't blushing. "Um…maybe we should go take a nap? Um, I mean..."

To his dismay Berwald's face flushed crimson. "Y'mean like t'gether?"

Tino looked down at his notes, shuffling the pages nervously. He was definitely blushing now. "Yeah."

There was a long silence, and Tino had just opened his mouth to say okay, never mind, it was a silly idea anyways (and what had he been thinking, of course there was no chance Berwald felt the same way about him, they were only good friends...but it had been worth a shot) when Berwald answered him.

"A' right."

He didn't chance ruining the moment by asking anything more. Instead he stood and gathered his notes, and with Berwald trailing behind him they headed up to the dormitory. Tino's room was in a corner of the floor, and the late afternoon sunlight filtered hazily through the windows.

"Um, sorry about the mess…." he said, toeing off his shoes.

"Don' worry, 's fine." Huh. That might even have been a hint of a smile on Berwald's face. Tino grinned.

He undid his tie and set it down on top of the dresser. At a questioning look from Berwald, he explained, "Too uncomfortable to sleep in."

Berwald raised an eyebrow, but quickly shrugged out of his jacket and did the same, as Tino pulled back the bedcovers and climbed in. Berwald removed his glasses, setting them carefully next to his tie, and without them his face looked noticeably less severe.

He looked almost...shy.

Tino smiled at him again, hoping to be encouraging. To his surprise, instead of laying next to him on the pillow, Berwald rested his head on Tino's chest, putting an arm around his waist and holding him close.

As if sensing Tino's confusion, Berwald said, "Bed's narrow. More comfortable this way."

"Hmm." Well, he certainly wasn't going to complain. Tino put one arm around Berwald's broad shoulders and squeezed, and got a sleepy half-hug in return. He nuzzled his face against the top of Berwald's head, feeling short, silky hair and breathing in the scent of soap and seawater and Sweden. Of Berwald.

Smiling contentedly, he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
